Dance
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: Dance. That was all she could do. Dance the night away. Dance through the storm, the tears, and the sorrow. Love has been hurt. Love has been lost. Love just might start a new beginning. KxM oneshot


I was going to put this one up for puresnowangel's challenge, but i dont like the ending very much. its kinda corny to me anyway, but my friend said that she liked it. its your call.

* * *

Dance

She pulled back a piece of light blonde hair from her face. It was night and room was dark. The moonlight was the only light in the room. It poured in through the sunroof and the large glass windows. Music began to play on the CD player on the wooden floor. The blonde woman was dressed in a simple black dress. She looked at the ground. Depressed and sad was the expression on her face. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. It was like her life had ended.

She lifted her head and hands up. She looked at the bright full moon and the bright stars as she held her hands up above her head. She began to move her feet. The black ballet slippers moved around the wooden floor. It was just she, the room, the moonlight, and the music.

She danced gracefully to the movement of the song. It was a romantic waltz. It was her favorite. And, it was also her lover's favorite.

She could still picture it: him standing there next to her, holding her and guiding her in the dance. But he was gone. Gone forever.

She swayed in the moonlight. Her thin figure was cast in a shadow on the wooden floor. She could almost feel his touch on her bare arms as he led her in the dance: their dance. She had written it for them. Why did he have to go? Why did he have to die?

Long awaited tears slipped from her cheeks. When she had read his name on the television screen in the news about the plane crash she didn't cry. She never believed it. Even during the wake she didn't cry even though he was her husband.

She had just found out that she was three months pregnant yesterday. She wanted to surprise him when he returned from his business trip, but now it was too late. He died without knowing the special gift he had left her with. They didn't even get to say good-bye.

So she danced. That was all that she could do now. Dance. She weaved her way around the empty room. Moonlight touched her figure wherever she was like a spotlight.

She never even knew who was watching her and wanting her.

She just danced. She imagined that he was there, holding her head and dancing with her. She twirled around, the ends of her dress following after her. She didn't even notice the large rain clouds forming quickly in the night sky.

The music slowed and stopped. She also stopped. Her hands were on her bear shoulders and the ends of her dress splashed up against her legs like a wave from the ocean. She could feel him touching her arms gently. Thunder rumbled. She looked up at the full moon as the clouds covered it up, covering up her spotlight. Lightning flashed, lighting up the room for a brief second before it turned pitched black. Rain poured onto the land. It pinged against the roof and the glass as the waltz on the CD player returned. The slow tempo of the song had transformed into a feisty one.

She twirled around and leapt through the air lightly. She let her hand out in front of her and twirled toward her hand like she was twirling into him. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks, leaving black lines of mascara on her cheeks. She acted like his hands were around her waist and in hers. But they were not there. They would never be in her hands ever again, would they?

She took a step forward and walked down the room in a slow manner. Her face was up as if she was looking at her partner who was supposed to be there. She could almost imagine his ginger expression and his golden brown eyes looking down at her with such love. But they were not there. They would never look at her again, would they?

She twirled out and back in. She leaned back as if her partner was supposed to dip her. She pulled herself back up and danced again. She came to the hardest part of the dance: the end. She moved her feet so quickly and swiftly. She lifted her left legs and spun around. She leapt shortly through the air and landed. However, when she landed, she rolled her ankle. She fell to the floor and grabbed her ankle as the music came to an end and the thunder rolled around her.

She sniffled as she winced. "Why did he have to leave me?" She asked to no one at all. "Why? Why? Why! I loved him! I need him. I cannot live with out him! God, why did you take him from me!" She cried out as lightning struck and thunder rumbled.

She looked out the window. Rainwater streamed down it like a little waterfall as drops of water clung to it. Lightning flashed, lighting up her surroundings. She could have sworn she had seen him. He was standing right there, completely drenched. She could have sworn, but as the lightning faded so did he.

She stood up and ran to the door. She ran out into the rain. The teeming rain soaked her hair and black dress. It mixed in with her tears and washed away the black mascara lines. She ran over to the window where she had thought she had seen him. Her black ballet slippers became soaked as she ran threw a muddy puddle, but she didn't care. She only wanted to see him again.

She didn't see it coming. She never saw those headlights until it was too late. The car had hit her. She was thrown across the street. She had blacked out for only a few seconds before regaining consciousness. She only grained conscious because she heard someone calling her name.

"Miyu! Miyu!"

She lazily opened her eyes as the car, which had hit her, drove away. Her arms and legs hurt. Blood poured out from the scratches that he had received from the pavement. She looked in front of her. She met a familiar pair of golden brown eyes. "Ka…Kanata?" She weakly asked as the rain still poured down.

He hugged her. "Miyu, are you all right. Does anything hurt?"

"Kanata, you're here with me? Are we in heaven?" She asked as a sad smile spread across her lips.

"No. We're not in heaven." Kanata told her as he pulled back a strand of her blonde hair away from her face. He picked her up and brought her into their house.

Once inside, he placed her in their bed. He immediately tended to her wounds.

"Why are you here?" She asked him. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Dead? Oh, that's right. The plane crash. You see, I gave my ticket to someone else before I took a different plane today." He explained as he cleaned her wounds and bandaged her.

"Idiot! Why didn't you call me? I thought you were dead!" Miyu cried as tears slid down her face.

He had finished bandaging her and looked at her face. He saw those tears. He saw the pain and sorrow in her face. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. He passionately kissed her. She returned the kiss with just as much passion. They broke the kiss for some much need air. He looked into her green eyes and kissed her forehead. "You scared me tonight. I almost lost you."

"Not just me, but another one as well. Kanata, I'm pregnant." She told him as she looked into his eyes.

He stared at her as a blush crept onto his face and he smiled. He kissed her nose. "I love you." He kissed her cheek. "I love you." He kissed her neck. "I love you." He kissed her lips quickly to say, "I love you." Then, he kissed her again.


End file.
